


Warmth

by neilnordegraf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, just straight up cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8751658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neilnordegraf/pseuds/neilnordegraf
Summary: Cuddles are always good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely self-indulgent and silly.

    It’s late.

    It’s late and very cold - not that Victor’s not used to cold, but he hates seeing Yuuri shiver and whimper in his sleep, curled against Victor’s side. It’s cute, yes, but he looks  _ miserable. _ Maybe they should get a space heater or something, but for now, cuddling is enough. Yuuri’s arms are enough.

    The way he smells, of faint cologne and shampoo and coffee - that’s enough to keep Victor warm while the cold February air penetrates the room Yuuri’s parents have so kindly offered him.

    Why he can’t sleep, he doesn’t know, but he doesn’t really mind. Yuuri’s out like a light, dark hair haloing his features on the white pillowcase. There’s the faintest echo of a smile on his face, he probably fell asleep smiling, Victor thinks, and that’s - that’s the cutest thing he can imagine. Slightly crooked teeth peek out from soft pink lips. They looked chapped. Victor takes note.

    Victor doesn’t know how late it is, but it’s late enough. Late enough for him to get choked up looking at his… boyfriend? Is that what he should call him? They haven’t… discussed that. Not yet. It’s actually painfully far into their relationship for not having discussed that. (He always just says, “Yuuri is, well, Yuuri.”)

    He can feel tears prick his eyes and he laughs at himself a little bit.  _ Since when can someone tear you apart like this? _ He’s never been so emotional. He’s not going to lie - yes, he’s a little bit sensitive, but he’s about to cry just  _ looking _ at the man he loves.

    The man he loves.

    This man, this beautiful, incredible man, that he loves so tenderly.

    Blood rushes to his cheeks, but what is he blushing for? Yuuri is asleep.  _ Nobody can see you, Victor. You can’t be embarrassed _ , but heat radiates from his cheeks, ears, shoulders, chest. He pushes his hair from his face, only to have it fall in front of his eye again.  _ That’s what I get for getting my hair cut short. _

    Victor winds his hand through Yuuri’s soft, soft hair. Always so soft. Everything about Yuuri is soft, from the gentle curve of his chin to his bushy eyebrows to the arch of his back. The man stirs, but only for a moment - his eyes open for a second, he smiles, leans into Victor’s touch, and goes back to sleep.

    There are so many words that Victor could use, and has used: Angelic, beautiful, gentle, gorgeous, sweet, delightful, handsome, cute, charming… All words to describe his Yuuri. And yet, those are not enough.

    He trails a hand along Yuuri’s side, massaging his thigh through fuzzy pajama pants. It’s nights like tonight that Victor finally understands why Yuuri sleeps clothed - it’s freezing. Seems Victor has gotten a little comfortable with Japan’s weather. Cold. Cold, cold, cold.

    Yuuri sighs in his sleep and wraps an arm around Victor, pulling him close, and Victor suppresses a giggle.  _ So needy. _ It’s not like “needy” is a bad thing, though, of course not. Victor’s so used to taking in all his relationships, he’s happy to give. Especially with Yuuri. Yuuri buries his head in Victor’s chest, and Victor takes up on the apparent offer, pulling the younger man in and kissing his forehead.

_     Yeah, I could live like this,  _ Victor thinks.


End file.
